Saving Sara
by xnefariousxstrangerx
Summary: Sara Sidle has never been an objective investigator. A disturbing case makes her reevaluate her lonewolf lifestyle. This story does have an plot and a love story. No one shots here. What love you ask? It's a surprise. R&R pretty please.


**SAVING SARA**

**This is my first attempt at writing a CSI story. I've written others for different shows, mainly The X-files. If you hate it...tell me...If you like it...tell me...I love reviews. If you want me to write more or if you think that I should never pick up a pen again...please tell me They add fuel to my verbal fire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I wish I did, but I don't. I couldn't do the show justice anyway.**

**This story isn't a one shot. I really want to expand on this idea that popped in my head last night when I couldn't sleep. But it is a love story. I want the relationship to be a surprise. I hope you still want to read the story. I swear I will drop hints and I will reveal it soon**

**Rated M for later chapters. Strong language and adult situations.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was close to the end of Wednesdays shift and Sara sat in front of her microscope, alone as always. She neither examined the hairs nor glanced at the manila folder on the table. Her mind was somewhere but her thoughts were nowhere. Suddenly, she snapped back into reality at the vibrations of her cell phone.

'Grissom. I don't want to deal with him right now. Lately it's been nothing but belittling glances and emotionless statements. I'll let it go to voicemail. ' How could she have been so interested in him? When she had first arrived in Vegas there was constant flirtation and an unspoken relationship. Now, Sara felt as though Grissom saw her as a ticking time bomb. He didn't trust her. It was far to say that he respected her. Now their relationship was at worst a burden and at best strictly professional.

'Fifteen minutes until shift is over' Sara thought. The case she had been working on for the past 2 nights was starting to get to her. She tried her hardest to be objective but there was something about these murders; something intimate but hideous. The one aspect of being a CSI that Sara couldn't get passed was that anything could happen. Sure there were the frequent cases of people being murdered for money or possessions, or woman being murdered when alone at night. But when a case such as the one she was working on now presented itself, it made Sara sick. How can people be so evil?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shift on Monday began like any other. The crew was sitting in the lounge, each drinking their coffee, though it was more like mud. Caffeine is caffeine. Catherine and Warrick were talking about Lindsey; Nick was reading the sports section of the paper; and Sara was sitting, somewhat at a distance, pretending to be distracted by her coffee mug. Grissom walked into the room, assignments held under his arm. With a thud, he dropped the folders on the table and sat down. He had everyone's attention.

"Warrick and Catherine, There was a hit and run down on the strip. Victim was 24 year old Veronica Hayes. She left her friends inside the Tangiers to get some fresh air. She stumbled onto the sidewalk and was hit by a Mercedes. No one saw the license plate. I need you two to go talk to the witnesses and collect what you can so that we can find the driver."

"Great, there are only about eight thousand Mercedes' in Vegas." Catherine complained.

Warrick let out a humph of agreement. "Well I guess I'll drive." Warrick stated, standing and leaving the room; Catherine followed.

"Nick, Sara. Your case is a little more complicated. There has been a triple homicide. Three women were found dead in their apartments, each lived alone and in separate neighborhoods but time and cause of death were the same. I need you both to go and investigate the scenes and gather whatever information you can. All three scenes need to be visited tonight. I have to finish up the backed up paperwork but I'll be assisting you on the case later."

With that, Grissom stood, warmed his coffee and retreated to his cave, also known as his office.

Sara ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Well I guess it's going to be a long night for the both of us. We should head out now if there is any hope of us not having to work into morning shift."

Nick stood, signaling his silent agreement. Sara stood, took the folder from the table, and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara's thoughts were once again interrupted by that damn cell phone.

Catherine.' Now that's someone I definitely don't want to speak to. She hates me. Since day one I've left a bad taste in her mouth and she hasn't been hesitant to vocalize it. She ignores me, just like Grissom. What am I doing wrong? There has to be a reason she is calling me, however. First Grissom, then Catherine. There must be a reason they want to talk to me. But it's 10 minutes until shift ends'. Sara decided to let her phone go to voicemail once again.


End file.
